


Let me ease your guilt- Steve/Bucky

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Artists, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Video, Worry, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Steve comes home from his art gallery and gets worried when Bucky doesn't come out to greet him. When he discovers why, he needs a moment to understand.Why would Bucky watch THAT?





	Let me ease your guilt- Steve/Bucky

Steve came home from his art gallery to a quiet appartement.   
"Honey i'm home!" He called. No reply. Hmmm, that's weird. Maybe Bucky was cooking?  
The ex assasin was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen either.

"Bucky?" Steve walked from the kitchen into the hallway.   
"Buck this isn't funny, where are you?"   
"Yeah... Oh Steve..." The captain froze for a minute. Why was Bucky moaning his name? He located the sound. Their bedroom, of course.

He silently approached, wanting to know what Bucky was up to. He opened the door and located his beloved in one of the bean bags they had in their bedroom on the floor of the compound. 

He tiptoed up to Bucky, who was panting and squirming now. He obviously hadn't heard Steve coming home because of the headphones he was wearing. 

Bucky never wore headphones

"Oh... Yeah, yeah Steve, give it to me good..." Bucky moaned desperately, still looking down, now Steve was close enough to peek over Bucky's shoulder. To see what made Bucky so desperate. 

And wasn't that a sight he was greeted with? Bucky had three fingers inside him, metal hand frantically jacking his cock. Eyes fixed on the screen of his tablet, which showed them just a few nights ago. 

Bucky had been a total power bottom and had driven Steve to insanity which had made him go rough on his lover. Steve had apologised profusely, but apperantly Bucky had really liked it. 

"Oh god ..." Bucky licked his lips as on screen Steve bit on screen Bucky's neck. Steve smiled and lightly nipped Bucky's neck as well. This made Bucky yelp in surprise and drown in orgasm right after. 

"Goddamn Steve, y'cant... Y'cant just do that to a man." Bucky panted when he finally came down again.   
"Hmmm?" Steve smiled, nuzzling his lover's neck.  
Bucky's metal hand came up to curl around Steve's neck to keep him there. 

"Hey doll..." Bucky sighed contently.   
"Hey sweetheart." Steve smiled back and pressed a kiss to Bucky's neck, which made him shiver.   
"Did that feel good?"   
"Yeah... When did you get home? Didn't hear you come in."   
"I arrived ten minutes ago. Had some last minute customers who wanted to buy one of my paintings."   
"That's amazing baby, 'm so proud of you." Bucky smiled.

Steve kissed Bucky sweetly.   
"Why were you watching that video, sweetheart?" Steve asked. "I Hurt you that night "  
He sounded regretful, and Bucky couldn't have that.   
"Hurt me?! The fuck you didn't. You fucked me like an animal and I've never came so hard in my life. " he exclaimed, shivering at the memory of how good he had felt. "Don't ever apologise for that. "   
"All right... If you say so..."   
"Oh, and Steve?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I was hoping... Maybe do it again sometime?"


End file.
